


Casual

by sunnytigi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, One Shot, Songfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi
Summary: Hanamaki and Matsukawa have been friends with benefits for years now, but Hanamaki wants more than just that.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be based on the song “casual” by doja cat, but i don’t know anymore. it’s kind of a mess xD
> 
> there’s mostly just dialogue in this one shot, so beware.
> 
> prepare for the gay  
> (•-•)  
> <) )~  
>  / \

“You should tell him!” Oikawa exclaimed suddenly, startling Hanamaki, who just sat there and ate some creampuffs.

“Stop yelling, Shittykawa, we’re in public.” Iwaizumi growled, punching the brunette slightly on his arm. Oikawa pouted and rubbed his arm, looking down at his food. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and kissed his pout, making his boyfriend smile again.

“You two are disgustingly cute.” The pink haired male said, while making fake throw up noises. 

“But my dumbass boyfriend does have a point. You should definitely tell Mattsun about your feelings.” Iwaizumi said, Oikawa nodding along.

“I don’t know, if that’s a good idea. I don’t want to pressure him into anything he doesn’t want. He gives me all of those mixed signals. Yes, we have sex almost daily, but he also hooks up with other people from time to time. I don’t know, if it’s all just casual or if he wants to spend his life with me.” Hanamaki explained, looking between his two friends.

“I get your point, but you should really just talk to him.” Oikawa smiled. “This relationship isn’t healthy for either of you.”

“I guess, you’re right.” The pink haired male sighed, shrugging with his shoulders.

__________

Hanamaki woke up in the next morning, sighing when he felt two strong arms around his waist. He liked the warmth of their naked bodies pressed together. The warm feeling of Matsukawa’s breath against his neck made him shiver. His ass felt sore after their activity last night, but he enjoyed every second of it. He turned around into the embrace to face the dark haired male, only to find two brown eyes looking straight back at him. Matsukawa smiled and gave Hanamaki a quick kiss on the lips, making the pink haired male’s heart beat faster.

“Mattsun, we have to talk.” Hanamaki almost whispered, looking into the warm eyes of his best friend.

“I was afraid this talk would come sooner or later.” Matsukawa sighed and sat up straight against the headboard. Hanamaki joined him, sitting right next to him.

“What do you mean?” The pink haired male asked.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the looks you were giving me. I know that you’re in love with me, but I ignored it, because-“ Matsukawa stopped, while running a hand through his dark locks. “You know what I think of relationships. I don’t want a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I like my freedom, but... I kinda developed feelings for you, too. It’s complicated.”

“You gave me all of those mixed signals, I was genuinely confused. You always said, that you don’t want a relationship, but when we’re in person you make everything seem so perfect. The sweet kisses and the gently touches made me think you maybe like me back, but in the next day I walk in on you fucking another hook up.” Hanamaki explained, glancing at his best friend.

“Sometimes I try to distract myself with random hook ups, so I can forget about my feelings for you, but at the end of the day all I can think about is you. I really love you, you know?” The dark haired male admitted, blushing slightly.

“Don’t tell me you love me, if that’s not how it really is.” Hanamaki said, his voice almost cracked.

“But I do! I love you, Hanamaki Takahiro!” Matsukawa exclaimed immediately, pulling the pink haired male into a tight embrace. “But I know that I can’t give you a lovey dovey relationship like the one Oikawa and Iwaizumi have.”

“You don’t need to paint me a sweet fantasy. We can just chill, smoke weed and fuck until three in the morning, like we always did. Why complicate what could be so easy?” Hanamaki sighed, snuggling into the warm embrace. “I don’t mean to pressure you, but I want a man to stand and fight for me. I’m not robbing you off your freedom, I know you like to party. The only request I have is, that the only person you’re allowed to have sex with is me. I don’t want to date a player, who fucks with everything that gyrate.”

“I can arrange that.” Matsukawa laughed and kissed Hanamaki’s temple. “Does that mean, we’re together now?”

“Yep.” The pink haired male grinned and kissed his new boyfriend on the lips. Matsukawa gladly returned the kiss.

__________

After a few hours the couple decided to meet up with Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the café, where they always meet up. They sat there, talking and drinking coffee, while Hanamaki ate some creampuffs. The four men were friends since high school and they still hang out a lot.

“So... are you two finally together?” Oikawa asked, bouncing in his seat. Iwaizumi laid an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders to prevent him from bouncing.

“Yes, after years of just fucking, we finally decided to give it a shot.” Matsukawa grinned lazily, putting an arm around Hanamaki’s waist.

“You had this ‘friends with benefits’ thing going on for YEARS?! When was the first time you two... did the thing?” Oikawa asked awkwardly.

“The first time we fucked? Oh yes, I remember that. Remember that one party in your house, Oikawa, when we were in high school? The one party, where Mattsun and I brought some alcohol and we all got waisted? Well, Mattsun and I ended up fucking in your bedroom.” The pink haired male explained, grinning proudly at this memory.

“YOU FUCKED IN MY BEDROOM?!” Oikawa screamed, making everyone in the cafe look at him. He quickly stood up and apologized, before sitting down again, face red with embarrassment. Iwaizumi chuckled and laid his arm back around his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, we cleaned everything up in the morning.” Hanamaki snickered, eating another creampuff.

“But holy shit, your bed was a mess, when we woke up.” Matsukawa said, which made Oikawa whine in disgust.

“Stop whining, we did a lot worse things in your bed.” Iwaizumi laughed, making Matsukawa and Hanamaki laugh as well. Oikawa hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment.

“You guys are unbelievable.” Oikawa mumbled behind his hands, which made his friends laugh even harder.


End file.
